Still As Good As Always
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: MadaIta/Uchihacest Summary: Even after the younger Uchiha’s death, Madara finds good use of his body...but that was what Itachi wanted himself. Necrophilia.


**Summary:** Even after the younger Uchiha's death, Madara finds good use of his body...but that was what Itachi wanted himself. Necrophilia.

**Pairing:** MadaIta

**Warnings:** necrophilia (you have been warned!), sneering over a dead corpse, OOC, character death (duh)... I think that's it.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

_**Still As Good As Always**_

It all happened in a matter of seconds, but it actually felt longer for me. The way he started coughing up blood, the way his Susanoo vanished, the way he slowly made to his younger brother... The way he fell to the ground, dead. I always knew it would end this way, but I never believed it. His sickness got to him, the same illness that once almost brought me to my funeral, if it wasn't for Izuna...

Sasuke had shock written all over his face. Certainly, I would be just as confused as him in his place. His whole life's goal was to kill Itachi, and yet, even that chance was taken away from him. He couldn't fulfill his dream. Even so, Itachi's dead corpse lay before his feet. Soon, his tiredness took him over and he fell near Itachi, unconscious.

Itachi would have won the battle, it was obvious... Too bad it turned out to be such a waste, but then again, this is what he had always wanted.

Pathetic...

Jumping off the tall wall, I landed not too far from the body of the fallen Uchiha. It looked as if he was smiling, how foolish. Your brother's victory wasn't even truly his, but it still made you happy to know he was ready, right? Ready to withstand against me, even though that is impossible. No living being could ever take me on.

For I am immortal...

His pale complexion was even paler now than usual. Rain kept pouring mercilessly on his body, as if trying its best to wash blood out of numerous wounds. The most unpleasant, even I have to admit it, part of Itachi's body was his eyes. They were as dull as the moon itself.

There wasn't the usual shine inside them whenever you looked at me... Whenever I touched you...

Whenever I made you go through _hell_.

Unzipping my cloak, I quickly undid my pants. You said you would please me when you returned from your battle with Sasuke... I won't let that turn into a lie. Your body will please me once again.

Without the usual struggling, it was easy to undo his pants for once. It even made me feel slightly sorry, but there could never be any pity from me, you know that... No, you _knew_ that. Still, you never left my side. The reason was always obvious, but I never paid much attention to that until now.

Is this what you were talking about when you said you would please me after? Is this truly what you wanted? How touching...

For the first time, the skin I felt was cold as I ran my hands down his smooth legs, pulling them apart. The usual erection he always had was gone as well. Cursing loudly, I entered inside him, deeply. Itachi's gorgeous lips didn't let out that painful cry, the usual lullaby to my ears. He didn't try to get away from me, or at least, squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to make the pain go away.

His insides were freezing cold as well. It felt as if I was pounding into an iceberg, as queer as that sounded. None the less, I didn't care. His body still turned me on even after death. His eyes kept staring at me though, as if trying to look into my soul. I couldn't help but slap his cheek, watching his head turn to the side without any prevention.

I won't let you do as you want even now, Itachi.

It seemed like I was jacking myself off, since there was no hindrance in what I was doing. His body didn't move, nor did he make a sound...or even cum with me...

Panting heavily, I didn't bother to pull out immediately. There was no rush in that, since I wanted to remember the feeling of Itachi's insides, to imprint it all in my memory. It was hard though, with his freezing-cold cadaver. For the last time, I ran a hand through long, silky wet hair.

"Still as good as always, even after death."

Getting up, I zipped my clothes up, not bothering to do the same with Itachi and looked over at Sasuke. He should be a great help, now that you're gone. You made a mistake of not telling him anything, Itachi. He is going to be on my side now.

As I picket the youngest boy up, I saw rays of light shine through the cloudy sky, one of them shining upon still magnificent features, drying the body from raindrops. I stood there for a while, staring, until I saw crows whirl around above Itachi.

That was when I hit his side with my foot, obviously breaking a few ribs, "Your own life was never your priority...and it isn't mine either," with that, I turned on my heels and left, letting the crows feed on the now useless dead body.

_I'll see you in hell, Itachi...just...wait for me._

..._**Owari…**_

* * *

So I planned to make this longer than it turned out to be (plus I think it's my shortest one shot so far), but whatever... Seriously, I'm not sure where I got the idea of MadaIta-necrophilia, but I don't even want to know, since the answer would tell me why I have such a sick mind...

Well, I don't expect nice reviews on this one and I don't think anyone would even read this, but to those of you who actually have, thank you.


End file.
